Pleasureful Punishment
by Love332
Summary: Aido once again got in trouble. He is called to his room by a furious Kaname. When Kaname is too tired to punish him, what does he do? Will Kaname comply to his selfish requests? And in the end Kaname gets a visit by his lover. KxA Slight-ZxK


_Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this! ;)  
><em>

**Beta Reader: Gothic13Hinata13 **_(Thank_ you_ for everything!)_

_Requested by _**Zakura16.** _(Hope this is to your liking:)_

**Warnings:**_ Lemon._

* * *

><p><strong>Pleasureful Punishment<br>**

It was morning. Every vampire was peacefully sleeping on their bed except one. And when then this particular vampire is awake, nothing good happens.

One.

Two.

Three.

**BAM! **A loud crash sounded around the dorm. The vampires groaned and buried their faces on their pillows. They knew their leader would take care of that idiot vampire, who calls himself a genius. They actually grinned when a loud, furious voice followed after that cracking sound. **"Aido! In my room now!"**

Aido gulped nervously and nodded his head obediently even if no one was around to see it. He quickly and efficiently hid the broken pieces of glass under the table, and left the kitchen to go to his dorm leader's room.

He sloppily walked over to his dorm leader's room, and nearly bumped himself on the wall. His heart was beating loudly in his ears: with fear and, dare he say, with pleasure at what kind of punishment he was about to receive. Call him masochist, but this how he is. He just hope the punishment isn't a bitch slap this time. He wanted something more this time.

Now standing in front of the Victorian style door, Aido knocked on the door, gulping for the second time that day as he heard the soft, but nonetheless a harsh command to come in.

The blonde haired vampire opened the door and stopped dead on his tracks at cute sight his leader was unknowingly making. Lying on the king-sized bed, his brown hair splattered on the creamy pillow, and the quilt covering the rest of his body, his narrowed eyes were the only thing visible. He didn't know why his leader was covered head to toe, but the scene was just cute-he wasn't going to say that aloud because he knew his head would be on the platter if he did.

"Aido, stop watching me like a hungry dog. I am too sleepy now. Go to you room and I will announce your punishment in the afternoon." Kaname declared in his oh-so-impressive monotonous voice before turning his face on the other side, completely ignoring the vampire behind him.

Aido felt his own eyes twitching in annoyance. He didn't come all the way to receive such a short answer. He wanted punishment, and he was going to get it with force if he needed it. It wasn't the greatest plan for such a genius like Aido to think, but he still acted upon it.

With determined steps he walked over to his idol, pushed Kaname on the other side of the bed, and got himself under the blankets, spooning a _naked _Kaname from behind. Oh, so that's why Kaname-sama was covering his body with the blanket in that way. _'I should take a peek from everyday now on.' _Aido made himself a mental note.

On the other hand, Kaname was too shocked to do anything. He never expected such a improper behavior from Aido.

Aido, Ruka, and let's not forget Seiren were the most loyal and obedient vampires to him from everyone else. They never questioned his actions and obeyed his command no matter what. So what happened to Aido now? He must have the morning sickness to be acting like a misbehaved child.

Before he could think of anything more, a slight embarrassed voice whispered in his ear. His eyes widened and his mouth literally fell open as the full meaning hit him hard.

"Please Kaname-sama. Punish me in a naughty way.'" Aido tightened his hold on Kaname's chest, not letting go when the pure-blood tried to push him away. "Please Kaname-sama! Don't struggle! If you wish I won't ever annoy you again and will leave immediately after you fulfill my selfish request." Aido pleaded and was in the brim of crying.

He knew drinking alcohol in the morning was a bad idea, but still he drank it because he felt like. How idiotic of him! Now, the alcohol was making him all emotional! His ears perked up as he heard the barely audible response. Thanks heavens for his superb hearing!

"You will keep your word if I do this, right?" Kaname couldn't believe his ears. He was actually allowing himself to do this! His sleep deprivation was getting to him. And dammit! He is weak to emotional requests!

"Yes, Kaname-sama! I will!" A bright smile appeared on his face. He will have Kaname-sama doing all those things to him! He couldn't wait! Drinking alcohol was a great idea, after all, he could receive such a great punishment.

Kaname, void of any emotion, turned himself around and now faced the blushing vampire. He could stop and kick Aido out of his room if he wanted to. But the pure happiness he heard in Aido's voice stopped Kaname for doing so. Just pleasuring the other won't do any harm on it, so why not? He won't have to deal now with unnecessary problems. With that logical explanation, he proceeded.

Kaname locked his eyes with the turquoise ones. His heart beat increasing as he leaned forward and grasped the slightly parted lips.

Aido closed his eyes blissfully and obediently responded back to the kiss. He opened his moth when a tongue asked for permission to get in. Soon it was a battle of tongues and fangs. Moans filled the empty room as the kiss got more and more intense.

Breaking of the kiss, and earning him a disappointed whimper at the loss, Kaname pushed the younger vampire under him and got atop of the other in his naked glory. Aido blushed a deep red when his leader's full package came to his view.

Before Aido had any more chance to worship his prince's body, Kaname once again leaned down and passionately kissed the other, drinking up any more moans Aido could give to him. His mind was blank now. He only wanted Aido. His previous protesting thrown out of the window. He knew he would regret this later, but oh well, that would be the future.

While his mouth was preoccupied with the Aido's soft lips, his hand slowly and teasingly traveled downwards. Cupping the other form outside his loose pants, Kaname smirked when he earned a wanting moan in return.

Without warning, his hand dived inside, and grasped the rigid length tightly. His smirk only grew as Aido started to tremble uncontrollably and the gasps grew only louder.

Kaname started to move up and down in a slow pace, desire to own the vampire written on his face.

Aido thrashed his head around, his fingers gripping the satin sheet tightly. It felt so good. He just wished he would stay with Kaname-sama like this for the rest of his life. Nothing else would make him this happier.

The pure-blood growled lowly, and increased his speed. He rubbed the tip furiously with his thumb, and grinned as Aido lost all of his self-control. The sweet noises were going straight to his excited body part.

He knew he was close. The happiness and the pleasure together made him reach his climax. The blond arched of the bed in pure bliss, and moaned out his leader's name in content.

Kaname brought out of his hand out of the blonde's pants, and seductively licked one of his fingers. His eyes still locked with Aido's. Color spread on the noble's face, and embarrassed for his leader doing such an act, Aido grasped the older vampire's hand, an whipped the other's fingers with the tissue he grasped from the nightstand.

After finishing his cleaning up, Aido looked down nervously, not knowing what to do anymore. Now out of his drunken demeanor, reality hit him hard. He had disobeyed his leader twice. Not once, but damn twice! If he was killed by his prince, he would die happily.

The two vampires stayed in awkward silence, and Kaname decided to break it with his now composed voice, "Aido, please return to your room. I hope you keep your word and stay out of trouble from now on."

Aido nodded, and pulled his pants up. He was about to leave, but stopped. Tracing his steps back, Aido turned around grasped his leader's chin, kissed his Kaname-sama passionately for the last time, and quickly ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>Sensing the vampire far away from his room, Kaname let out a deep chuckle and flopped himself on his bed. Nobody could be cuter than Aido and his antics.<p>

"Oh? Well, I can be if you give me a chance." A voice sounded from the corner of his bedroom. Silver hair and violet eyes came into view when the figure stepped out from the darkest part of the room and was now standing at the foot of the bed.

"Hmm. Did you enjoy the show, Kiryuu-kun? Anyway, I have to congratulate for the charm you put on yourself. If I wasn't a pure-blood. I wouldn't have sensed your aura." Kaname grinned. Not bothering to cover himself when he felt hungry eyes raking his naked form.

''Like what you see?" The pure-blood murmured, and licked his lips in a seductive manner.

"Yes. Enough talking. Let's do some action." Zero growled-ignoring the previous question- and pounced on the smirking vampire. He wonders if the smirk ever leaves this vampire's face.

''If you fool again with that brat Aido, I won't be so lenient, Kaname." Zero possessively kissed his lover and his hands started to wonder down.

''As you wish, Zero-chan.'' Kaname closed his eyes, and deepened their already rough kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Haha! Zero had been observing all of this~ I wonder what he doing there in the first place! *smirks* Enjoyed writing a clumsy Aido and a reluctant Kaname at some point. :)<em>

_Review?~ Would be happy if you give one! XDXD  
><em>


End file.
